


Remember me

by Edithcumberbatch23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edithcumberbatch23/pseuds/Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Sherlock cometió un grave error que tiene que pagar con lo que más ama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: Éste fic lo tengo en mis otras paginas desde hace dos años participo en en un reto de "san valentin no siempre es rosa". se que no es san valentin ni dada de eso, pero quería subirlo a esta pagina. 
> 
> Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.

Remember me.

 

— ¡John! Vamos John resiste, la ambulancia está en camino.

 

— Sher…Sherlock.

 

— Todo va a estar bien, John resiste. Por favor.

 

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía suceder nada como esto. No a ti. Trataba de detener la hemorragia de tu pecho con mis manos. Pero me era imposible.  
Me maldije mil veces por no hacerte caso, por ignorarte. Nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí; se supone que estaríamos en casa, sólo los dos, pasando el lindo San Valentín.

 

Pero como siempre, querías complacerme, cumplir uno de mis caprichos; como siempre lo hacías. Y te dejé hacerlo. Fuimos a Scotland Yard en busca de un buen caso y lo encontramos con la ayuda de Lestrade. Terminamos recorriendo todo Londres en un día lluvioso, en busca de un asesino a sueldo; era un tipo con experiencia, pero no le tomé importancia porque creí que sería fácil. El peor error que he cometido. Conseguimos varias direcciones de donde podría estar gracias a mi red de vagabundos. Y lo encontramos.

 

Corrimos detrás de él. Era increíblemente rápido pero sabía que no me podía ganar, nadie le gana al gran “Sherlock Holmes”. Tú me seguías muy de cerca, podía escuchar tus pasos y las pequeñas exclamaciones que lanzabas. La lluvia arreciaba, y el asesino se alejaba por callejones oscuros y angostos. Estaba a unos metros de él, sólo un poco más y lo alcanzaría. De pronto, él volteó y en su mano portaba un arma. Disparó sólo una vez pero logre esquivarlo y sé que tú también. De tu boca salieron tantas maldiciones que nunca te había escuchado decir. Me gritaste que me hiciera a un lado y así lo hice, sacaste tu arma y disparaste sólo una vez, como siempre fuiste demasiado certero. Se suponía que eso era todo, se suponía que habíamos acabado pero no fue así cometí un gran error y pague caro por ello.

 

Se escucharon dos disparos más y vi como esas dos balas atravesaban tu pecho. Vi en tus ojos la sorpresa y el miedo reflejados. Vi como caías lentamente hacia atrás y tu sangre empezaba a cubrir el asfalto. Escuché el correteo de más pasos, dos personas en la azotea del edificio de alado huían y no hice nada para detenerlos. 

 

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Mi cerebro se quedó en blanco. Estaba completamente paralizado. Un “Sherlock” salió de tu boca y fue todo lo que necesité. Me acerqué a ti arrodillándome. La lluvia seguía cayendo y un charco de agua se combinaba con tu sangre. Tu chamarra estaba completamente empapada de un feo color carmesí. Reaccioné por instinto, por simple necesidad, por miedo a perderte.

 

Retiré tu chamarra, y el suéter se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Podía ver un orificio cerca de la clavícula izquierda y otro a un lado del esternón. Me quité la bufanda y presione lo más fuerte que podía para detener la hemorragia pero me era imposible. Mis manos se llenaron de sangre y la palidez invadía tu cuerpo demasiado rápido. 

 

Tomé el celular y llame a Lestrade. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba una ambulancia. Tenía miedo John y tú lo sabías.

 

—Sherlock…— tú voz sonaba apagada, como el susurro del viento, y tratabas de sonreír para mí—. Estoy bien Sherlock…sólo presiona fuerte.

 

— Lo sé John, lo sé. La ambulancia está en camino— incluso desangrándote te preocupabas por mí—. Tienes prohibido morirte, ¿me oyes John? No puedes morir.

 

Soltaste una pequeña carcajada y con ella un poco de sangre. Tú risa se apago en un ataque de tos. Buscaste mi mano y la tomaste con las pocas fuerzas que tenías.

 

— No…no puedo dejarte Sher…lock. Si lo hago, ¿qui…én te compraría la leche?

 

Arrastrabas las palabras. Y sé que debería decirte que te calles, que guardes fuerzas. Pero no me atrevo, te quiero consciente. Hablándome. Mirándome. Quiero sentir la fuerza de tu mano sobre la mía, porque temo que te pierdas en la inconsciencia y perderte para siempre. Te acerco más a mí mientras tomó tu mano con más fuerza y presiono las heridas con la bufanda, que se encuentra bañada con tu sangre. Esto no está bien, es demasiada sangre.

 

A los lejos se escucha la sirena de la ambulancia y los coches de policía. Escucho cuando frenan de improvisto y gritan mi nombre para localizarme.

 

— ¡Aquí, estamos aquí! John, llegaron John—cuando te vi estabas completamente inconsciente. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante. — ¡Maldición, rápido!

 

Los paramédicos se acercaron lo más rápido que podían por el estrecho callejón. Cargaban una pequeña camilla y después de eso todo sucedió tan rápido, solo en un pequeño instante. Me encontraba sentado en la ambulancia, tratando de no estorbar. Los paramédicos recortaron tu suéter para tratar las heridas y detener la hemorragia. Las cubrieron con vendas y apósitos; midieron tus signos vitales. Te colocaron el equipo para una venoclisis y a través de eso te inyectaron el medicamento. Te proporcionaron oxígeno a través de una mascarilla. Todo me parcia tan extraño y fuera de este mundo.

 

Seguía tomando tu mano, por nada del mundo la soltaría. Hubo un momento en donde recobraste la consciencia y trataste de hablar, pero el paramédico llamado Henry, trataba de tranquilizarte mientras cambiaba los vendajes cuando éstos terminaban empapados de sangre. No recuerdo el momento en el que llegamos a St. Bart’s. Bajaron la camilla y entramos al hospital, todo sucedía tan rápido. Los paramédicos dirigieron la camilla a la sala de urgencias. Las enfermeras despejaban el pasillo para que pudieran pasar, una de ellas llego para saber los detalles, medicamentos aplicados, heridas, el estado del paciente. Decidieron hacerte una cirugía de emergencia.

 

—Señor, usted no puede pasar por esta puerta— dijo la enfermera esperando que soltara tu mano y me sentara en la sala de espera.

 

No podía hacerlo, no podía soltarte, no ahora. Sé que viste la incertidumbre bailando en mis ojos. Apretaste mi mano y con la otra te quitaste la mascarilla.

 

—Todo…está bien Sherlock— tu voz sonaba tan frágil. Me hiciste una seña de que me acercara, lo hice y te robé un beso en el proceso. Tus labios tenían ese sabor metálico característico de la sangre, y si hubiera sabido que ese era nuestro último beso, jamás te hubiera soltado.

 

—Espérame…— dijiste en un susurro.

 

Y por un segundo te creí. Todo estaría bien, sanarías y estaríamos de vuelta en Baker Street. Volveríamos a los casos lo más pronto posible, sólo porque querías complacerme. Todo volvería a ser como antes. Te vi desaparecer por esa puerta y estoy muy seguro que te susurre un “Te amo” y tú sólo me dedicaste una sonrisa. En ese momento donde mis ojos te perdieron de vista me derrumbé. Mi cuerpo se quedó estático y recordé tu última palabra: “Espérame”. Te esperaría mil años si fuera necesario John…porque te creí sólo por ese instante lo hice, pero en algún momento en donde mi cuerpo volvía a funcionar plenamente observe mis manos bañadas de tu sangre y lo supe jamás te volvería a ver. Al menos no vivo.

 

La verdad me bloqueó por completo y en lo único que pensaba era en ti. En todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y eso se repetía una y otra vez en mi palacio mental. ¿Cómo era posible que te estuviera perdiendo? No podía aceptarlo. Todo a mi alrededor dejó de tener sentido. Escuchaba las voces de las enfermeras tratando de controlar mi ataque de histeria. Pero nada funcionaba en algún momento aparecieron Lestrade y Mycroft, trataron de controlarme entre los dos mientras repetían una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. Me sentaron en una pequeña silla en la sala de espera, un guardia se acerco con la intensión de sacarnos del hospital. Me calme de inmediato, no podía irme, no podía dejarte. Me derrumbe en la silla con la vista clavada en esa puerta donde te vi por última vez.

 

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan lento. Lestrade se paseaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo del hospital, estrujando sus manos por la preocupación. Mycroft estaba sentado a mi lado moviendo su sombrilla como comúnmente hacía cuando el nerviosismo lo invadía. Y yo sólo te esperaba a ti John…solo a ti. 

 

—Todo está bien, todo va a estar bien. — repetía Lestrade una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratar.

 

Había pasado demasiado tiempo y de repente, como si sólo hubiera pasado un segundo la puerta se abrió lentamente y de ella salió un Doctor con traje quirúrgico, me quedé paralizado. Mycroft dejo caer su sombrilla, Lestrade empezó a maldecir mientras lloraba. No era necesario ser un detective consultor para saber el resultado de la operación. Por puro protocolo el Doctor se acerco a nosotros.

 

— ¿Familiares del Sr. Watson?— Estaba en completo estado de shock. Mycroft asintió por mí. Sabía lo siguiente que iba a decir—. Lo lamento mucho, hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance. Lo siento.

 

Te había perdido para siempre. El mundo cambió en ese instante, todo giraba a mí alrededor, mi respiración se volvió agitada y mis ojos se bañaron en lágrimas. No podía soportar el dolor en mi corazón. La angustia invadió mi cuerpo y la negación se apoderaba de todo mí ser. Te había perdido para siempre…

 

 

∞

 

 

Había pasado un mes desde tu muerte. Desde entonces me encerré por completo en mi palacio mental; no comía ni dormía. Y sé que no es ninguna novedad pero había llegado a los extremos y mi cuerpo se deterioraba rápidamente. Todos intentaban hacerme entrar en razón y ninguno lo conseguía. En aquellos momentos donde recobraba los sentidos, iba a tu tumba y todo me parecía una cruel broma del destino.

 

Me preguntaba si esto que yo sentía lo habías sentido tú cuando yo no estaba, y me maldije demasiadas veces por haberte dejado antes. Me quedaba días enteros frente a tu tumba, hablaba contigo contándote todos los pequeños inconvenientes que les causaba a los demás. Algunas veces tocaba todas las piezas que te había compuesto con mi violín, pero sobre todo te lloraba y suplicaba que volvieras, aunque sabía que eso nunca pasaría. No importaba lo mucho que llorara tú nunca volverías. Porque tú no eras tan cruel como para fingir tu muerte.

 

El tiempo pasaba y mi locura disminuía poco a poco. Y un día mi palacio mental se iluminó movido por la sed de venganza. No había atrapado a aquellos tipos que te habían disparado y tenía que hacerlo. Dejé el sillón y con el pijama salí al frío clima de Londres; tomé un taxi y me dirigí al Club Diógenes. Hice un alboroto para entrar a la oficina de Mycroft, varios guardias trataron de detenerme pero cuando llegué a él los alejó de mí y me hizo pasar a su oficina. Me obligó a sentarme cuando sabía que yo tenía prisa. Me lanzó un portafolio con varios papeles.

 

—Allí está todo lo que necesitas— dijo 

 

Abrí el portafolio y de su interior saque un pasaporte, dinero, direcciones y contactos, pero sobre todo información con fotografías de dos hombres. Los reconocí de inmediato eran ellos los que se había atrevido a dispararte y salir huyendo. La duda me embargo por completo. Necesitaba respuestas.

 

—Creí que lo ocuparías. Es toda la información que pude conseguir, los dos huyeron a Suecia después de la muerte de…— Mycroft se quedó callado por un momento—. Sólo ten cuidado Sherlock.

 

—Gracias. Lo tendré aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ellos.

 

Salí lo más rápido que pude de vuelta a Baker Street, necesitaba empacar todo lo necesario para salir del país. El pasaporte que Mycroft me había dado tenía mi fotografía y un nombre en sueco. Esa misma tarde partí a Suecia.

 

Me tomó exactamente un mes para encontrarlos, viajaban constantemente por varias partes de Suecia y evitaban cualquier contacto con las demás personas para no ser conocidos. Sus nombres eran Claes Larsson y Erland Lindberg, estaban viviendo en un pequeño pueblo de Suecia llamado Värmland; que se encontraba rodeado de enormes lagos. Los aceché por una semana completa. Seguía sus pasos constantemente, mientras planeaba alguna forma espantosa de acabar con ellos. Cuando ese tipo de pensamientos invadían mi mente me sentía realmente como el sociópata del que todos me calificaban.

 

Pero una pequeña voz en mi subconsciente que sonaba igual a la tuya me repetía una y otra vez que no era ese tipo de hombre. Que yo siempre sería un héroe para ti. Tomé la decisión de llamar a Mycroft.

 

— No lo haré.

 

— ¿Sherlock? ¿A qué te refieres?

 

— No lo haré Mycroft. John nunca me lo perdonaría.

 

— ¿Estás conforme con esta situación Sherlock?

 

— ¡No! Aún quiero que paguen por lo que hicieron. Necesito tu ayuda.

 

— Y la tienes hermano. Cuenta conmigo, haré lo que me pidas.

 

Con la ayuda del mismo Gobierno Británico los capturaron y trasladaron a Londres, donde los encarcelaron por los delitos que habían cometido, pero sobre todo por tu homicidio. Pasarían los años que les quedaba de vida en la cárcel.  
Y a pesar de que hice lo correcto y lo que te tú hubieras querido, no estaba satisfecho, ni siquiera un poco. Nada de eso te traería de regreso. Poco a poco terminé acostumbrándome a la idea de vivir en un mundo sin ti.

 

∞

 

Estaba corriendo por las calles de Londres. Mi espalda y músculos se quejaban en protesta. Ya no era un joven para estos casos. Habían pasado demasiados años, mas de los que realmente me gustaría, desde la vez que te perdí. La edad surcaba mi rostro dibujando suaves arrugas y lienzos plateados adornaban mi rizado cabello.

 

Iba detrás de un estafador. Seguía sus pasos con mucha dificultad y mientras nos adentrábamos en unos callejones el sentimiento de Déjá vu me invadió por completo. Al adentrarme en el oscuro callejón escuché mi nombre y lo más curioso es que era tu voz llamándome. Volteé a todos lados, y no vi nada. ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? ¿O más loco de lo que estaba?

 

Seguí el camino que me faltaba y creí que había perdido al estafador por completo, cuando tu voz volvió a resonar en mi cabeza con un suave “Sherlock”. Algo estaba mal. Cuando llegué a la esquina allí estaba el estafador con un cómplice. Portaba un arma de fuego y me apuntó con ella.

 

— Enserio Erick, ¿este anciano pudo contigo?— dijo el chico nuevo—. Levanta los manos viejo— me ordenó y así lo hice

 

— Es más peligroso de lo que crees Steve. Será mejor que acabes con él de una vez— voltearon a verse mutuamente. Aproveche la oportunidad y me lancé sobre ellos, peleando por el control del arma.

 

Entonces sucedió de nuevo. Tu voz se apoderó de todos mis sentidos. Te sentía tan cerca John, sucedió lo inevitable. El sonido de un disparo retumbó contra las paredes de os edificios y sentí la bala perforaba mi abdomen. Todo dio vueltas y terminé desplomándome al duro asfalto.

 

— ¡Imbécil! Sólo quería que lo asustaras. ¡Maldición!

 

— El maldito tuvo la culpa, se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo no quería…yo…

 

— Será mejor irnos antes de que llegué la policía.

 

Escuché sus pasos alejarse y el sonido de las sirenas acercarse. Pero era demasiado tarde. Podía sentir como mi vida se extinguía lentamente, el dolor opacaba todos mis sentidos, pero a pesar de eso no tenía miedo, ya era tiempo estaba demasiado cansado y no tenía nada ni nadie por quien vivir. Deseaba que todo terminara rápido para poder estar a tu lado. Porque después de todo este tiempo te sigo esperando John. Y quien sabe tal vez ahora si pasemos un lindo San Valentín.

 

Un “Sherlock” resonó de nuevo en mi cabeza y todo se volvió blanco. Después de tantos años estaría de nuevo a tu lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
